


Sing For Me — Спой для меня

by Synant



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: 1850s, 19th Century, Alternate Professions, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 19th Century, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Historical Setting, Alternate Universe - Victorian, British Empire, Detective, Drama, Gen, Historical, Historical References, OC, Original Character(s), Out of Character, UST, Unresolved Sexual Tension, historical figures, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-07-22 08:08:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7426909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synant/pseuds/Synant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Грега выдался непростой день, авралы на работе, да и в личной жизни как-то не складывается. После тяжелого дня он желает развеется и пропустить кружку эля в ближайшем трактире, ведь там находится та, кто запала ему в душу. Но вот беда, он даже не представляет, как зовут его прекрасную незнакомку.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue — Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> Небечено.
> 
> Эксперимент. Достаточно специфичен. Много сносок и разъяснений.
> 
> Главный герой эпизодичный персонаж сериала (появляется в 4x22). Джейн и Лисбон второстепенные. Также упоминаются другие эпизодичные (и не очень) персонажи сериала:  
> Джей Джей ЛаРош - 3х10, 3х11, 3х14, 3х16, 3х17, 3х20, 3х23, 3х24, 4х2, 5х4, 5х18, 5х21, 6х13  
> Ричард (Рик) Торк - 2х4, позже в 7х12, 7х13  
> Уолтер Мэшборн - 2х13, позже в 3х7  
> Стивен Вэнч - 2x20, позже в 3x3  
> Дэвид Чарльз, Милтон Ховард - 2x3
> 
> AU: Англия середины 19 века. Автор не отвечает за полную достоверность. Повествование ведется от третьего лица. АU относительно не только временных рамок, но и профессий героев сериала «Менталист».
> 
> Условно можно назвать RPF.
> 
> Дисклаймер: информация об исторических личностях является всемирным достоянием. Автор не пытается докопаться до правды и утверждать, что такие события имели место быть. События являются вымышленными или опираются на факты биографий и остаются на совести автора, не имея при этом абсолютно никакой материальной выгоды, кроме как приносить удовольствие читателям.

**Лондон. Октябрь 1858 года.**

В сумерки начинался комендантский час. Детей и женщин без разбора гнали домой, яростно жестикулируя руками и бранясь. Стараясь как можно скорее разогнать всех жителей по домам. Констебли города слишком хорошо знали, что после сумерек было опасно. 

После заката они обходили каждый дом, и, если его владелец отсутствовал, те лишь грязно ругались, с содроганием понимая, что завтра их ждёт очень длинный день, ведь так было всегда, с тех самых пор, как в их маленьком городке появился Неизвестный.

Неизвестный появился в их городе неожиданно и загадочно. Никто не знал ни откуда он, ни куда отправляется. Он, был довольно-таки загадочной личностью. И даже те, кто имел смелость и удачу пообщаться с ним лично, едва ли могли распознать его в толпе и описать его внешность. Кто-то говорил, что внешность у него ничем непримечательная, другие, что он, красив и статен, как бог в Древнегреческих мифах, но они лишь махали на эти описания рукой. 

Они знали и без них, что Неизвестный является пианистом и подрабатывает в трактире под названием «Ye Olde Cheshire Cheese» [1], что был восстановлен в 1666 после Великого пожара [2] где когда-то, по словам трактирщиков и закадычных пьяниц, был сам Оливер Голдсмит [3], и развлекает там гостей. Иногда они сами приходили туда послушать причудливые звуки, а уходя бросали пару монет у входа.

Грегори, как самому старшему в их патруле, было труднее всего. Он, в отличии от своих коллег, как раз родился в том обществе, где ценилась такая музыка. Он с малых лет знал Бетховена, Моцарта, Баха и Штрауса [4]. И без сомнений восхищался их музыкой.

Конечно, его удивляло, что такой одарённый человек, выступает не в Театре Её Величества [5], а в трактире, но не считал нужным делиться своим мнением с другими. Потому что знал, что за столь дерзкое заявление мог быть лишён своей должности, а Грегори глупцом не был. Поэтому он шутил со всеми, что этот парень точно чудак.

Его приятель Чарльз Дойл [6], что был не редким гостем в этих краях, так как его работы продавались не так хорошо, как ему бы хотелось, говорил, что этот парень ещё покажет миру на что он способен, и Грегори был с ним согласен.

С одной стороны, дела после Крымской войны [7] обстояли не очень хорошо, и страна переживала кризис, но Грегори даже не сомневался, что это не будет помехой, ведь пока королева Виктория [8] была символом их нерушимости, это значило, что они выстоят, во что бы ни стало. 

Грегори не мог объяснить в чём состоял парадокс, но после того, как в городе объявился Неизвестный, начали происходить странные вещи. Конечно же это было совпадением, но по городу начали ползти слухи, что Неизвестный нагнал на их город неприятности, и эти вести быстро дошли до королевы. Как и подозревал Грег, это были всего лишь клевета, но та, даже после опровержения, не желала покидать город.

К тому же, по городу начали пропадать девушки, и Грегори, которому приглянулись симпатичная, молодая певица в том самом трактире, стал всё чаще наведываться в это место опасаясь, что девушку похитят. 

Девушка неловко принимала ухаживания Грегори и мило краснела, неумело кокетничая. Тёплый румянец, что заливал её щёки каждый раз, когда она смущалась от комплиментов, забавляли его. Ему нравилось, как она пела под нежную мелодию, льющуюся из-под клавиш фортепиано за которым сидел Неизвестный. Ему нравилось смотреть на неё, ведь она была так по невинному прекрасна и юна. Грега тянуло к ней, а он даже не знал, как зовут его прекрасную незнакомку.

В один из самых, по его мнению, тяжёлых вечеров, он зашёл в трактир и решился. Он решил, что во чтобы это ни стало спросит её имя. И, наконец, узнает, почему она не боится ходить одна по темным улицам Лондона после сумерек, но ни в коем случае не упомянет, что каждый вечер он идёт за ней, боясь, что с ней что-нибудь случиться. Иначе, похищения девушек могут пасть на него, а Грегори сомневался, что сможет доказать, что невиновен. Ведь монахом он не был и любил поразвлечься с девушками.

**Примечания:**  
[1] — трактир основан в 1538 году. Этот трактир был занесён в список наследия Великобритания категории II: здания, которые представляют особый интерес для общества и требующие все усилия, чтобы сохранить их.  
[2] — пожар, охвативший центральные районы Лондона с воскресенья, 2 сентября по среду, 5 сентября, 1666 года.  
[3] — английский прозаик, поэт и драматург ирландского происхождения, яркий представитель сентиментализма (1730-1774).  
[4] — родоначальник музыкальной династии Штраусов (1804-1849).  
[5] — театр был основан в 1807 году и был занесен в список наследия Великобритания категории II*: особо важные здания представляющие не только публичный интерес.  
[6] — сын известного в своё время карикатуриста Джона Дойла. Отец писателя Артура Конан Дойла, художник. Из-за того, что он не мог продать свои картины страдал депрессией и алкоголизмом (1832-1893).  
[7] — война между Российской империей, с одной стороны, и коалицией в составе Британской, Французской, Османской империй и Сардинского королевства, с другой (1853-1856).  
[8] — королева Соединённого Королевства Великобритании и Ирландии с 20 июня 1837 года и до смерти, императрица Индии с 1 мая 1876 года (провозглашение в Индии — 1 января 1877 года) (1819-1901).


	2. Chapter I. Charles Doyle's Good News — Глава I. Хорошие новости Чарльза Дойла

Едва стоило Грегори зайти за порог трактира, кутаясь в шарф, хоть на дворе и стояла середина октября, на улице было несвойственно ветрено, как трактирщик Джей Джей окликнул его, стоя у прилавка:

— Грег, у нас хорошие новости! В честь праздника Чарльза, напитки за мой счёт!

Мужчина улыбнулся, хоть какие-то новости обещали быть хорошими сегодня.

— Что за праздник, а я не в курсе?

— О, дружище, – воскликнул Чарльз, обнимая его как можно крепче. — Моя Мэри [1] беременна! Представляешь? Я стану отцом! – в голосе слышалось гордость.

— Поздравляю, казалось бы, не так давно поженились, а уже станешь отцом, – немного слукавил Грег, хлопая новоиспечённого будущего папашу по плечу.

Дойл махнул рукой:

— Да ну тебя, тоже мне, недавно. Уже как три года прошло.

— Когда срок? – полюбопытствовал Грег.

Чарльз недоуменно почесал макушку.

— Кажется, в мае [2], – неуверенно произнёс он. — Я не помню, на радостях сразу сюда.

Понимающе кивнув, Грег как можно громче спросил, обращаясь к добродушному толстяку:

— Эй, Джей Джей, так что там с бесплатными напитками?

Публика заревела, вторя ему. Джей Джей лишь довольно крякнул.

— Как же быть в такой важный день без эля?

Грег одобрительно закивал, в такой день можно пропустить кружку самого лучшего эля в городе.

Он с интересом огляделся, прошло достаточно много времени с последнего раза, как он заходил сюда. Эта неделя была очень изнурительной и тяжёлой – похитили трёх девушек на одной из самых главных улиц города – Чапел стрит. [3] Грегу приходилось патрулировать каждую ночь, без выходных, но даже патрулирование не дало никаких результатов, а лишь панику и злорадство прессы.

— Как продвигаются расследования? – поинтересовался Чарльз.

— Всё так же, ничего конкретного, – ответил Грег, отхлёбывая глоток эля из кружки. — Как твой брат? [4]

Дойл фыркнул:

— Ты же знаешь наше ремесло. Ни пенни.

— Картины так и не продались? – удивлённо вскинул бровь Грег.

— От чего же, продались. Но за такие гроши...

— А твои?

— И мои, – грустно заметил мужчина. — Лучше бы уж вообще не продавались. Чем я детей кормить буду? – горестно спросил он.

— Не переживай, всё наладится, – Грег хлопнул Чарльза по плечу в одобряющем жесте.

— Надеюсь, – тяжело вздохнул Дойл.

— Ты не видел... – начал было Грег, но тут же осёкся, заметив улыбку приятеля.

— Неужто так сильно запала в душу эта певчая птичка? – хохотнул он. — Её можно поздравить, всегда будет под личной охраной, захватила себе такую важную шишку. [5]

Собеседник натянуто улыбнулся.

— Да, пожалуй.

— Твоя певчая птичка сейчас готовится к выступлению, не переживай. Кстати, ты заметил, что Неизвестный стал каким-то странным? – вдруг спросил Дойл.

Грег встрепенулся и удивлённо уставился на приятеля.

— Почему? Я вроде ничего странного не заметил. Он всё так же приходит, вот же он! – Промолвил он, показывая на мужчину на сцене, что словно статуя застыл возле рояля.

— Это-то да, но приглядись получше. Он осунулся, стал рассеянным. Даже я это заметил, с моими-то познаниями в музыке!

— На что ты намекаешь, Чарльз? – Грег отодвинул кружку эля и посмотрел на напротив сидящего мужчину.

— Присмотри за ним, это всё что я хочу. К тому же, ты сам знаешь, эти слухи... – очень тихо добавил мужчина.

— Ты же знаешь, что это всё слухи, королева Виктория никогда бы не поставила такое под сомнение, – раздражённо заметил Грег, как же он устал от этих сплетен.

— Так-то оно так, но людей, кто верит слухам много, а он один. К тому же, ты не заметил в нём ничего странного?

— Что ещё? – почти без раздражения спросил Грег.

— Он всегда играет с закрытыми глазами.

Это предложение удивило Грегори.

— С чего ты взял?

— Наблюдал, — ответил тот, словно отмахнулся, но заметив его взгляд, добавил: — Просто кто-то проболтался, что певчая птичка не раз помогала ему. Ты видел, как он появляется на сцене? Он сначала замирает, словно прислушиваясь, а потом осторожно, слишком осторожно, направляется к роялю. И вот что странно: Джей Джей строго-настрого запретил двигать рояль.

Грег хмыкнул.

— Ты же знаешь Джей Джея, он такой подозрительный и дотошный иногда.

— Согласен, – и оба мужчины рассмеялись.

— Ну что, за будущее потомство? – сказал тост Грег, поднимая кружку с плескающимся на донышке элем.

— Да!

Звякнули кружки, и мужчины отправились за новой порцией эля.

**Примечания:**

[1] — Мэри Фоли, жена Чарльз Дойла, вышла замуж в возрасте 17 лет в 1855. Мать Артура Конана Дойла и ещё двоих его детей. (1837—1920)  
[2] — Артур Конан Дойл, первенец Чарльза Дойла родился 22 мая 1859 года.  
[3] — Одна из улиц Лондона. В настоящее время на Чапел стрит находится рынок.  
[4] — имеется в виду Ричард Дойл — британский художник, сын известного в своё время карикатуриста Джона Дойла и дядя писателя Конана Дойла. (1824-1883)  
[5] — Чарльз Дойл сыронизировал, так как численность констеблей датируемых 1829 годом была в 10 раз больше, чем сержантов – 895.


	3. Chapter II. The Meeting That Not Supposed to Happen — Глава II. Встреча, которая не должна была произойти

— Ещё одну? – удивлённо посмотрел на Грега Джей Джей, когда тот опустил кружку на стойку. — Да ты сегодня в ударе, дружище! Где Чарльза потерял?

— И не говори. Чарльз пошёл домой.

— Да он едва на ногах стоял! – Всплеснул руками Джей Джей.

Грег пожал плечами. Ему не было дела до того, был тот пьян или нет, ведь их можно было назвать приятелями, но никак не друзьями.

— Он вылакал три пинты [1], безобразник, – ворчливо добавил Джей Джей, качая головой, но Грегори никак это не прокомментировал.

— Есть какие новости? – тихо спросил Грег, наклоняясь к собеседнику как можно ближе.

— А! Ты об этом, да нет, всё тихо, – так же тихо ответил Джей Джей.

Грег разочаровано выдохнул и отодвинулся.

— Как Джейн?

Джей Джей как-то неопределённо улыбнулся и бросил быстрый взгляд куда-то за его спину.

— Джейн неплохо. Первые дни после родов прошли хорошо, так что чувствует она себя прекрасно.

— Сколько их, небось целая орава?

— Да почему сразу орава? Три всего.

— Поздравляю, старина. Будешь прекрасным папашей, – Грег хмыкнул.

— Молчал бы. Знал бы что так будет не пустил бы её никуда вообще.

— То есть... – тут Грег удивлённо распахнул глаза. — Шутишь?

Джей Джей мрачно на него зыркнул.

— Догадайся.

Грег присвистнул:

— Неужто этот французишка авантюрист Жозеф-Франсуа Ламбер? [2]

Джей Джей шикнул на него:

— Да тише ты! Знал бы, ох, если бы я только знал...

— Так что делать будешь? Если что я прикрою, ты ведь знаешь.

Собеседник вздохнул.

— Да куда я их дену-то выводков этих... Да и сучку жалко, к детям своим она уже привязалась.

— Жалостливый ты парень. Когда-нибудь это выйдет тебе боком.

— Типун тебе на язык. Ты сам чего-то такой мрачный?

— Дело с мёртвой точки никак сдвинуться не может.

— А ты сдвинь, – как-то заговорщически предложил ему Джей Джей.

— Ты вообще о чём? – Грег нахмурился, смотря на мужчину в упор.

Тот пожал плечами и кивнул куда-то за его спину.

Грег обернулся. На сцене появилась та самая незнакомка.

— Ты уже несколько недель возле неё крутишься, клинья подбиваешь. Познакомься уже, что ли, – философски предложил Джей Джей.

Грег мрачно на него уставился и отодвинув кружку эля, встал:

— Сам как-нибудь разберусь. Ты лучше б за собакой своей хорошенько следил, а не за мной, – бросил он, отходя.

Джей Джею ничего не оставалось, как только закатить глаза:

— Ну что за человек, а?

Грег подумал, что в целом, было бы совсем неплохо внять совету Джей Джея, но что-то его останавливало. Нет, он не боялся, что его отвергнут, ведь в Лондоне было столько женщин – бери любую, просто он считал, что ещё не время.

На данный момент его больше интересовал Неизвестный и он внимательно к нему присматривался, сейчас тот сидел на табуретке рядом с роялем. Грег видел, как он задумчиво водит по клавишам, едва касаясь их пальцами. Словно вспоминает что-то.

Грегори хорошо помнил, как впервые услышал звуки рояля под его пальцами. Тогда Неизвестный в совершенстве отыграл «Лунную сонату» Бетховена, сонату для фортепиано под номер четырнадцать, как не уставал называть её учитель музыки, крича, что это лишь первая часть сонаты и что «она не лунная, бездарь», но название Рельштаба [3] Грегу всё равно нравилось больше.

Пока Грег придавался воспоминаниям, зазвучали мелодичные аккорды Моцарта «К Элизе» и на мгновение он застыл, блаженно прикрывая глаза. Эту мелодию очень любила его мать и каждый вечер играла её после ужина.

Когда аккорды смолкли, он огляделся. Половина из посетителей спала, облокотившись о стол или на близ спящего соседа. Он так увлёкся рассматриванием людей, что пропустил момент, когда тишина перестала быть тишиной и пространство заполнила другая, незнакомая Грегори мелодия.

Мелодия приятно ласкала слух, но, когда к аккордам добавился мелодичный высокий меццо-сопрано [4] он создал идеальное сочетание с музыкой, был с ней одним целым, и Грег без сомнений мог сказать кто является его владельцем.

Стройная, хрупкая девушка в платье английской зелени [5], с высокой талией, с закреплённой лентой прямо под грудью, от которой спускались длинные полупрозрачные складки до пола. Широкие рукава и плечи платья лишь подчёркивали тоненькую талию девушки.

Довершали этот образ красиво зачёсанные и собранные в пучок темно-каштановые волосы и два локона что красиво обрамляли лицо и подчёркивали овал лица.

Грегори никогда не думал, что познания кройки и шитья останутся в памяти лишь после одного душевного разговора с сестрой. Но теперь он с лёгкостью мог сказать у какой из дам был безупречный вкус, и его незнакомка была одна из таких. Ведь цвет её платья не только гармонично подчёркивал фигуру, но и цвет глаз.

Его чудесная незнакомка всегда одевала балетки, и Грегори всё чаще и чаще ловил себя на мысли, что это было бы чудесно, если бы она ещё умела танцевать балет. Но конечно же, самым важным был её неповторимый голос. И он бы ни за что на свете не променял возможность слушать её голос снова и снова.

Грег так отвлёкся, что едва не пропустил окончание песни и рассеянно хлопал вместе со всеми. Однако его инстинкты взяли вверх, когда он заметил что-то странное рядом со сценой. Он без промедления бросился туда, но уже было поздно. Аккуратное, тонкое лезвие скальпеля впилось в кожу и по горлу несчастной девушки медленно начала стекать кровь.

Неизвестный тут же бросился к ней и отодрав от своей рубашки ткань, прижал её к горлу, зажимая рану рукой. Мужчины, словно очнувшись, в то же мгновение оттащили сумасшедшую от певицы, но той, казалось, было всё равно. На её лице блуждала безумная улыбка и губы в бреду шептали:

— Я сделала это, я сделала это...

И тогда Грегори по-настоящему испугался, что его прекрасная незнакомка погибнет. А ведь он даже не узнал её имени. Снова.

**Примечания:**

[1] — традиционная английская мера объёма = 0.568 литра.  
[2] — французский авантюрист, работорговец, промышленник и французский дипломат. Жозеф-Франсуа Ламбер отправился в Лондон и Париж в связи с колонизацией Мадагаскара Францией (приблизительные даты пребывания Ламбера в Лондоне и Париже 1855-1857 годы. (1824-1873) (п/а: в данном случае имеется в виду не сам авантюрист, а его собака (п/а: выдумка автора))  
[3] — немецкий романист, драматург и музыкальный критик Людвиг Рельштаб назвал первую часть сонаты для фортепиано под номером 14 «Лунной» в 1832 году, уже после смерти автора — он сравнил это произведение с «лунным светом над Фирвальдштетским озером». (1799-1860)  
[4] — женский певческий голос с рабочим диапазоном от ля малой октавы до ля второй октавы. Высокий меццо-сопрано используется в лирических произведениях, звучащих более мягко.  
[5] — один из оттенков зеленого, в данном случае насыщенный зелёный.


	4. Chapter III. The Court Cases — Глава III. Дела судебные

**Эдинбург. Ноябрь 1858 года.**

Две недели спустя после инцидента в трактире, Грега вызвали в суд, в качестве свидетеля, и как каждый свидетель, Грег волновался. Ведь дело было об умышленном нападении и причинении телесных повреждений средней тяжести или иного средней тяжести вреда здоровью [1], если Грег не ошибался в концепциях, что уже давненько учил в колледже.

Грегу ранним утром пришлось сесть на поезд с недавно открывшегося вокзала Кингс Кросс [2], ведь путь до Эдинбурга был не близок. [3] Он, как представитель порядка, в суде присутствовал не в первый раз, но в высший суд [4], из-за сложности дела, пришлось отправиться впервые.

На вокзале он встретил Чарльза и его беременную жену Мэри, а рядом с ними стоял саквояж. Было неловко садиться с ними в одно купе, хотя те заверяли, что неудобств он никаких не приносит, а совсем даже наоборот, будет веселее. Грег попытался уйти от такого напора, ведь ему нужно было немного подумать перед судом, но безуспешно. Он не стал задумываться откуда у старины Чарльза такие деньги, ведь купе стоило не так дёшево, а сам Грег, любивший комфорт, даже имея приличные деньги, не решался их потратить на купе.

Уже обустроившись в купе, Грег надеялся, что будет хоть немного тишины, ведь зная нрав Чарльза, который любил поболтать о том о сём, ожидать, что в купе будет тихо, было маловероятно. Однако стоило поезду тронуться, как все разговоры прекратились, всех троих клонило в сон.

Грегори не знал сколько он проспал, но, когда он открыл глаза, солнце уже было на самом пике. Мэри всё ещё дремала на плече у Чарльза, а сам он смотрел в окно. Он сразу же заметил, что Грегори проснулся.

— Доброе утро, — на лице мужчины появилась вымученная улыбка, — Как спалось?

— Бывало и лучше, — усмехнувшись, ответил Грег, — как сам? 

— Неплохо, только Мэри спит неспокойно. Сам понимаешь...

Грег кивнул, и правда, он понимал. Он сам не раз видел, как его сестру выворачивало по утрам и это было не самое приятное зрелище. Хотя её мальчики, Джон и Роберт, несомненно, этого стоили. Сейчас этим шалунам было около года, но они радовали Кэтрин, а за редкие улыбки сестры Грегори отдал бы многое.

— Мне страшно, — вдруг поделился своими мыслями Чарльз, и Грег на мгновение растерялся, не зная, что сказать, но мужчина тут же продолжил, — Мне уже двадцать семь, а прокормить семью нечем, точнее, на первое время нам конечно хватит, но что потом? 

— Я помогу. Ты же знаешь, что можешь обратиться к Джей Джею или ко мне.

— Да, но, Грегори... это слишком. А если у нас будут ещё дети? 

— Ты всегда можешь найти работу, ты же мастер на все руки, а художники везде нужны.

— Да, наверное, ты прав. К тому же, мы возвращаемся домой — я, Мэри и наш малыш... [5] — Чарльз улыбнулся своим мыслям.

— Ты ведь будешь свидетелем на суде? — вдруг спросил он.

Грег кивнул, но ему не очень хотелось об этом говорить.

— Можешь сделать для меня одолжение? — казалось, Дойлу неловко просить о таком.

— Я слушаю, Чарльз, — снисходительно ответил собеседнику Грег. 

— Ты не мог бы сказать, что в тот вечер меня не было в пабе? 

— Зачем? — удивился Грегори.

— Просто, понимаешь... Родители Мэри не в восторге, что я бываю в таких местах.

Грегори понимающе хмыкнул, но ничего не ответил. Он плохо знал родителей Мэри, но слышал, что её отец владел сетью банков в Эдинбурге.

Остаток пути они провели в молчание, изредка нарушаемое проснувшейся Мэри.

Поезд остановился ближе к вечеру того же дня на конечной станции Уэверли. [6] И Грег распрощавшись с женатой парой, поспешил к зданию суда. Хотя до слушания ещё оставалось около часа, он бы не хотел опоздать, ведь это считалось дурным тоном, но к своему счастью, он успел вовремя.

Всё время слушания Грег сидел, как на иголках. Его вот-вот должны были вызвать как свидетеля, но время всё затягивалось и затягивалось, к тому же, к своему стыду, он даже не знал, как звали пострадавшую, а у Джей Джея, которого встретил ранее, он спросить не успел, так как того вызвали в зал намного раньше, а сам Грегори являлся последним свидетелем.

— Грег Тэйбек, вас вызывает судья, — вежливо проинформировал его вышедший из зала клерк.

— Спасибо, — Грег кивнул, но стоило только ему встать, как он почувствовал, что ноги стали ватными.

Зайдя в зал суда, Грегори огляделся. Кроме него в зале присутствовал Джей Джей, который ему одобряюще кивнул, та самая таинственная незнакомка, сидящая со стороны обвинителя, пианист, с которым Грег так и не был знаком, и ещё пару ребят, что были с ним в тот вечер в таверне. А также ту женщину, из-за которой они все собрались тут.

Пройдя на трибуну, Грег поклялся перед Господом, что будет говорить правду и только правду. Как только он закончил, судья тут же, без заминки, начал допрос:

— Представьтесь, пожалуйста. Ваше имя, дата рождения, место проживания и род деятельности. 

— Грегори Джон Тэйбек, двадцать третьего апреля тысяча восемь сот..., Чапл стрит шестнадцать, Белгравия, Лондон, Великобритания. Являюсь констеблем, Ваша Честь.

— Благодарю, — судья кивнул, — Узнаете кого-нибудь из присутствующих?

— Да, Ваша Честь. Джей Джей ЛаРош, владелец трактира, и ещё несколько человек, — Грег кивнул в сторону ребят. 

— То есть, — уточнил судья, — вам не знакома ни жертва, ни обвиняемая? — лицо судьи приобрело не читаемое выражение.

— Обвиняемую я никогда не встречал, до того инцидента в таверне девятнадцатого октября тысяча восемьсот пятьдесят восьмого года. А жертва пела в этой таверне раньше, но близко я с ней не знаком, — ответил Грег.

— Благодарю, мистер Тэйбек. Вы были на службе, когда случился инцидент?

— Нет, Ваша Честь.

— Расскажите, пожалуйста, вашу версию событий, мистер Тэйбек.

— В тот вечер я был не на службе и решил выпить по стаканчику эля. Просидев около часа и беседуя с Джей Джеем, я наслаждался музыкой, которую исполняла мисс. Когда мисс закончила петь, я заметил, что что-то странное происходит за кулисами, и бросился туда, но не успел. Подсудимая уже ранила мисс и постоянно повторяла лишь одну фразу: «Я сделала это», — пересказал он свою версию событий, стараясь ничего не пропустить.

— Вы не знаете, чтобы она могла значить?

— Нет, Ваша Честь, — отрицательно покачал головой Грег.

Судья кивнул.

— Больше вопросов нет.

Грегори выдохнул и, наконец, сел. Джей Джей одобряюще хлопнул его по плечу, Грег слабо улыбнулся ему.

— Ты всё делаешь правильно, — одними губами прошептал Джей Джей.

— Слушание является закрытым, — оповестил судья, — присяжные удаляются для вынесения вердикта по делу о нападении Молли Сандерс на Терезу Джейн Лисбон.

Теперь он хотя бы знает, как зовут его прекрасную незнакомку.

**Примечания:**

[1] — непредумышленные нападения без вреда здоровью и кражи рассматривал окружном суд, который перемещался с места на место в зависимости от места слушания.  
[2] — вокзал Кингс Кросс был открыт в 1852.  
[3] — длина железно-дорожного пути составляет 393 мили (~632км).  
[4] — высший суд рассматривал такие дела как предумышленное нападение с вредом для здоровья средней тяжести. Стоял во главе криминальной судной системы и был расположен в Шотландии.  
В 19 веке криминальная судная система состояла лишь две категории – менее значительная по криминальной шкале: непредумышленное нападения без вреда здоровью и кражи, такие дела рассматривались в окружном суде и высший суд, где рассматривались более серьёзные дела, такие как предумышленное нападение и убийство.  
[5] — Чарльз имеет в виду место где он и Мэри впервые встретились т.е. Эдинбург.  
[6] — в то время один из главных путей соединяющий Шотландию и Лондон. На данный момент является один из самым большим вокзалом Шотландии после Глазго.


	5. Chapter IV. To Meet at the Wrong Place at the Wrong Time — Глава IV. Познакомиться не в том месте, не в то время

Грег старался успокоиться, все эти косые взгляды направленные в его сторону нервировали. Он так и порывался снять шлем, но зная уставы, не мог себе этого позволить. Это позволялось лишь в крайних случаях, когда дело касалось государственной важности и служащий закона находился под прикрытием.

Но на данный момент ажиотаж был скорее не из-за преступлений и смертей, а из-за пошатнувшегося положения мужчин в обществе. [1] И то, что он мог такое допустить. К слову, раздраженные взгляды на него кидала в основном мужская часть аудитории суда, что неудивительно ведь женщин можно было обчесться: подсудимая, да жертва. Главная проблема этого слушания заключалась в том, что, в первую очередь, Молли Сандерс была женщиной, что было необычно, так как женщины в роли подсудимой в суде были редкостью, да и осуждалась подсудимая, в этом случае, не за нелегальный аборт или ограбление, что было самым частым явлением, и даже не за убийство. Иначе была бы повешена, как и Хелен Блэквуд за убийство Александра Бойда, [2] чье слушание проходило здесь же, или так же, как и Элизабет Браун за убийство собственного мужа. [3]

Будучи всего лишь констеблем, Грег не особо знал подробности этих дел, но слухи дошли и до него. Его приятель Мэттью был одним из тех, кто присутствовал на казни Элизабет Браун и говорил, что зрелище не из приятных. Грегори не любил публичные казни, и сейчас он уж точно не хотел оказаться на одной из них. Хотя похоже и свидание ему не светило, если он будет так медлить и даже не представится, а время-то для этого не подходящее…

Кэтрин бы уже давно подтрунивала бы над ним по этому поводу. Он всегда был довольно стеснителен в этих делах, и часто оставался в дураках, когда его друзья уже вовсю веселились. Не сказать, что Грегори был святошей, но и в бордель он не заглядывал. Он как честный гражданин не мог позволить себе нарушить закон и развлекаться с распутными девицами, чьи притоны они частенько прикрывали. Правда был ещё квартал красных фонарей, но о нём он старался не думать. Было бы крайне нелепо попасться там, а если вспомнить в каком виде обычно ловили провинившихся. Нет, определенно встретить своих коллег со спущенными штанами в Сохо [4] у него нет никакого желания, да и к тому же эпидемия холеры в этом районе только-только закончилась. [5]

Он раздраженно мотнул головой, и Джей Джей заметив этот жест понимающе усмехнулся.

— Не обращай внимания, это всё из-за женщин. 

Грег кивнул не особо вслушиваясь, он думал о другом. Оглядев присутствующих он заметил того самого пианиста, что постоянно сопровождал мисс Лисбон, Терезу... 

Сердце сладко заныло от того, как мелодично звучало её имя.

— Все беды на земле из-за женщин. Сколько моряков погибло из-за них в море. [6] И вообще, женщина под мужским именем, не слыхано! [7]

Грегори улыбнулся этому замечанию, вспомнив Кэтрин. Его сестра всегда хотела пойти на флот вопреки желанию отца и матери. Он помнил, как не единожды она грозилась, что если ей что-то не понравится, она сбежит на службу. И родители ей верили, ведь его строптивая сестренка была упряма, и однажды уже сбежала, но посланный однажды за ней вдогонку виконт навсегда изменил все её планы.

— Джей, я всегда хотел спросить... Что ты знаешь о Неизвестном? — тихо, повернувшись к собеседнику в пол оборота, спросил Грег.

Джей Джей хмыкнул.

— Пожалуй, я знаю слишком многое... Что именно тебя волнует? 

— Он... Он и правда слепой? — вырвалось у него, первее, чем он успел подумать.

Губы Джей Джея искривились.

— Не думал, что тебя волнует именно это. Думал, ты о другом спросишь. 

— Так что? — нетерпеливо спросил он.

— Не думал, что ты веришь слухам, Грег. Нет с ним всё в порядке, просто около года назад он потерял жену и дочь.

— Холера? 

Джей Джей мотнул головой.

— Нет, — тут его губы сжались в тонкую линию, — но я не хочу об этом говорить. Всему есть свое место, и все на своем месте, [8] все хорошее в свое время, Грег. [9]

— Мне жаль. Плохое начало ведет к плохому концу, [10] — пробормотал он тихо, вспоминания, как приговаривала его бабушка, когда всё шло на перекосяк. Ему совершенно не нравился расклад событий, по крайней мере он точно бы не хотел познакомиться в таких обстоятельствах. И ещё ему было интересно послушать показания Неизвестного и узнать, как его зовут. Поток мыслей становился всё мрачнее и мрачнее.

— Не переживай, он хороший малый. Но я всё же думал, что ты спросишь о другом, — невзначай добавил Джей Джей.

— О том, не… — он запнулся, вдруг отчётливо представив эту картину и голос охрип. — Не в отношениях ли они? — почему он не подумал об этом раньше, неужели он был так слеп, что не увидел этого?

Джей усмехнулся. 

— Нет, дружище они всего лишь, — кажется тут он тщательно подыскивал слово, — эм, парники.

— Напарники? — переспросил Грег, и одни губами поинтересовался:

— Как Дэниел Лэйни и Ханна Рассел? [11]

Джей Джей поморщился, а потом нахмурился.

— Даже я, будучи в отставке, не люблю вспоминать об этом деле. А было-то оно давненько… И что вообще тебе за глупости в голову приходят? 

Грег пожал плечами. Он и сам не знал. 

— Как думаешь, — вместо ответа спросил он у Джей Джея, — почему среди нас нет Чарльза? 

Джей Джей лишь сильнее нахмурился, и сухо ответил:

— Скорее всего он не помнил ничего из того дня, ведь ты знаешь процедуру. [12]

Грег кивнул, но ответить ничего не успел: в зал вернулся судья и заседание вновь возобновилось.

Он с каким-то непонятным для него удовлетворением слушал приговор мисс Сандерс и лишь на мгновение испугался самого себя.

Ему пришлось удивленно моргнуть несколько раз, прежде чем понять, что к нему обращаются.

— Мистер Тейбек? — голос звучал вежливо и тихо, почти как журчание ручья. 

Он обернулся и застыл: перед ним стояло его наваждение.

— Меня зовут Тереза Лисбон, вы мне очень помогли, спасибо.

Грег улыбнулся, а сердце в груди забилось быстрее.

— Ничего особенного, мисс. Это моя работа, — вежливо ответил он, стараясь как можно незаметнее вытереть вспотевшие руки об одежду. Он протянул ей руку, и она в ответ протянула свою, и через мгновение он уже склонился к ней и коснулся губами её кожи.

Она смущенно отвела взгляд и аккуратно отняла руку.

— Простите, — сказал он, но ни сколько виноватым себя не чувствовал.

— До свидания, мистер Тейбек, — попрощалась она, а он смотрел вслед её удаляющейся фигуре и с сожалением думал, что за место в её сердце он бы отдал многое. Запоздало вспомнив, что забыл спросить у Джей Джея о том, как же на самом деле зовут Неизвестного.

**Примечания:**

[1] — женщины начали получать место в обществе, что до этого было невозможно, так как женщина всецело зависела от мужчины, будь-то брат, муж, отец и т.д. Одним из первых пунктов становлении женщин в обществе стал Акт о имуществе замужней женщины, где женщине позволялось поделить с мужем нажитое в браке (1882)  
[2] — Александ Бойд вернувшийся со службы одиннадцатого июня 1853, подцепил двух проституток — Мэри и Энн.. Оказавшись на Кроули-лейн, в квартирке, которую снимали эти самые две проститутки, их сожительница Елена с парнем и её двумя маленькими братьями, он напился. В результате он был обыскан и все четверо по неизвестной причине решили выкинуть его в окно. Мужчина умер мгновенно.  
[3] — Элизабет Браун была несчастна в браке: муж изменил с другой, и пришёл пьяным. Попытавшись выяснить отношения он в ответ выпорол её плетью и у Элизабет закончилось терпение. Она замахнулась топором и раскрошила ему череп. Также Элизабет Браун является прототипом героини «Тэсс из рода д’Эрбервиллей», чью казнь Томас Харди видел в шестнадцать лет.  
[4] — там расположен квартал красных фонарей.  
[5] — в середине XIX века в квартале Сохо возникла эпидемия холеры, из-за которой были унесены жизни почти 15 тысяч человек. Позднее, в 1854 году, благодаря проведенным исследованиям врачом Джоном Сноу, была выявлена причина — сточные воды, которые стекали в Темзу. После того, как водонасос был перекрыт, эпидемия прекратилась.  
[6] — байка о русалках уносящих моряков в море. Впервые русалки упоминаются в записках Кристофера Колумба в 1493.  
[7] — на самом деле таких случаев много. Первый из них датируется 1745 годом, когда Ханна Снелл взяла имя Джеймса Грея пока служила во флоте.  
[8] — поговорка "There is a place for everything, and everything in its place", что на русском будет звучать как "Всему свое место".  
[9] — поговорка "Everything is good in its season", что на русском будет звучать как "Все хорошее в свое время".  
[10] — поговорка "A bad beginning makes a bad ending" что на русском будет звучать как "Плохому началу — плохой конец".  
[11] — Ханна Рассел и её любовник Дениел Лейни были осуждены и повешены за убийство мужа Ханны Бенджамина Рассела мышьяком в 1826.  
[12] — имеется в виду предварительное слушание. Вероятнее всего при предварительном слушание Чарльз не сказал ничего путного и поэтому на заседании не присутствовал.


	6. Chapter V. The Wild Surmise — Глава V. Внезапное предположение

**Лондон. Декабрь 1858 года.**

Близился канун Рождества, и словно на зло, все преступники Лондона решили возобновить свою деятельность. Рук катастрофически не хватало, а от постоянных проблем, с самым, на данный момент, известным строительством в городе, не делало его настроение лучше. Башня-часы, или, как их за глаза ее называли журналисты, башня Святого Стефана, [1] уже почти были построены, но вот строительство нового Вестминстерского дворца всё ещё застаивалось. А всё потому, что мелкие воришки то и дело пытались что-либо оттуда стащить. По сравнению с тем дворцом, что был раньше, [2] этот выглядел намного современнее, и что говорить, богаче.

У Грега не было времени даже на простую чашку чая утром, что уж говорить о пинте пива вечером. Все осложнял комендантский час, именно в это время происходили ограбления. Оно и немудрено, ведь все оставлялось без должной охраны, констебли, такие как он, не справлялись с задачей, и патрулировать пустой участок стройки, ни у кого не было желания. Особенно у молодых, ведь те надеялись на захватывающие приключения, чтобы адреналин бурлил в крови, но увы.

Грег на это только усмехался. Он их прекрасно понимал. Сам был не прочь оказаться где-нибудь ещё, например, в пабе Джей Джея, и пропустить стаканчик другой. Напряжение накапливалось неделями, выходных просто не было. В последний раз он был в пабе уже более месяца назад, как раз в тот злополучный день. 

И если желание пропустить стаканчик и забыться сном казалось почти что недосягаемой мечтой, то с остальным все было в порядке. Бордель, что находился недалеко от Ковент Гарденс, [3] определенно был одним из лучших. Но Грег никогда не доходил до ручки, обходился лишь минетом, всегда снимая уже опытную проститутку. Не то, чтобы он был брезгливым, но зная о галльской болезни рисковать не хотелось даже и с весьма сомнительным его лечением, и даже с презервативом, что был не дешевым удовольствием. [4] А о том, кого бы он хотел любить на простынях в своей спальне он старался не думать. Также он старался не думать и о том, как вообще докатился до такого. Ведь же совсем недавно едва ли не божился, что такого никогда не случится…

…Ее образ настойчиво преследовал его, а некоторые вопросы до сих пор остались не отвеченными. Один из них так и остался открыт: «Кто же такой Неизвестный?» И если теперь он знал какова его судьба, то он по-прежнему не знал о нем ничего, что могло бы приблизить его к Терезе. Были ли эти двое близки? Если да, то на сколько? Он мог бы посочувствовать этому мужчине, но не чувствовал ничего.

Он так устал за эти дни, что его много что перестало волновать. Он бы хотел повидаться с семьей, увидеть Кэтрин и своих племянников, но жесткий график не давал и сдвинуться с места. Поэтому ему приходились, сцепив зубы, ждать.

Воришки с каждым разом становились все изворотливее, и предчувствие говорило ему, что это дворовые мальчишки, что не так давно вступили в банду, набивали руку, и, к слову, весьма успешно. Сначала кража происходила по мелочи, что состояла не больше пенса, [5] но сейчас эти мерзавцы воровали имущество стоимостью больше шиллинга [6] и это настораживало уже верхние круги полиции метрополитена.

И дело было далеко не в стоимости украденного. Дело было в главаре банды. По слухам, тот тщательно скрывался и был едва ли не самим Бонапартом [7] в своих стремлениях, как шутили в округе. Правда, делали это крайне осторожно, потому как в их ряды как раз вступил племянник Бонапарта, [8] и как бы не старался полиция Метрополитена [9] узнать побольше об этом главаре, никто его не видел, и никто с ним не разговаривал. Даже те, кто напрямую выполнял его приказы. Весь Скотланд-Ярд [9] недоуменно пожимал плечами. Как же так? Не призрак же он в самом деле. 

Эта загадка заставила напрячься всех, даже самых опытных служащих. Несмотря на строжайший контроль, слух все же просочился, и теперь в прессе были лишь разговоры о воре-призраке, и о том, что же он украдет сегодня. 

С такими мыслями Грег сам не заметил, как ноги принесли его в знакомый ему трактир.

Стоило ему зайти в помещение, как его взгляд тут же устремился на сцену, но ту, кого он хотел увидеть, там не было. На сцене выступал какой-то малоизвестный фокусник. Грегори разочаровано выдохнул и заказал пинту эля, благо, рабочий день на сегодня был закончен.

— Что-то тебя давно не было видно, — по-доброму усмехнувшись, заметил Джей Джей, ставя на барную стойку эль. — Воришка всем покоя не дает, а? 

— Верно, — едва заметная улыбка тронула губы Грега. — Этот пройдоха украл один из персидских ковров в Вестминстерском дворце. Весь Скотланд Ярд на ушах. Ведь понимаешь, не в деньгах дело… 

Джей Джей понимающе хмыкнул.

— Да уж. Зацепок нет?

— Да где там, никто не видел и не слышал.

— Ну ничего, скоро поймаете. Уверен в этом. [10] 

Грег усмехнулся, отхлебывая из кружки и едва не расплескивая все, когда чья-то рука легла на плечо.

— Привет, Грег, — весело поприветствовали над ухом. 

— Черт возьми, Мэттью! — сквозь зубы выругался Грегори, с досадой смотря на друга.

— И я рад тебя видеть, — ничуть не смутившись грубого тона, ответил Мэттью.

— Джей Джей, это Мэттью Каллахер. Мэттью, это Джей Джей, — представил их друг другу Грег.

Мужчины пожали друг другу руки, а он, посчитав свою миссию выполненной, вновь устремил свой взгляд на сцену, но его снова ждала неудача, и он отвернулся, хотя посмотреть было на что. Все же танцовщицы канкана были прелестницами, и лицом, и фигурой.

— Они прекрасны, не правда ли? — с восторгом смотря на танцовщиц, заметил Мэттью. — Может у нас получится познакомиться, как думаешь?

Джей Джей хохотнул. 

— Не знаю, как вы, Мэттью, но у Грега уже есть кое-кто на примете.

Грегори метнул яростный взгляд на Джей Джея. О его увлечении знали немногие, Джей Джей был едва ли не единственным, кто был в курсе, если не считать мальчишки-посыльного, которому он наказал, каждый раз после выступления зеленоглазой красавицы, дарить цветы.

— Правда? — окинув Грега странным взглядом, удивленно спросил Мэттью. — Зная твою натуру это даже удивительно.

Грег выругался про себя. Тот знал его слишком хорошо, но он бы не хотел, чтобы об этом узнали другие.

— Но я рад за тебя, — тем временем продолжил Мэттью. — Покажешь мне счастливицу? 

Он нехотя кивнул. Делать было нечего, друга он знал слишком хорошо, не отвяжется ведь.

Грегори вновь раздосадовано окинул взглядом сцену, и увидел уже знакомого фокусника. 

— Слушай, — окликнул он Джей Джея, — а этот парень давно здесь? — он кивнул на мужчину на сцене.

— Давненько, — тот казалось пытался припомнить, как давно, — уже полгода как. 

Грегори задумался. И мысль, что пришла ему в голову была достаточно абсурдной, но все же. Можно было предположить, что вор, как и фокусник мог отвлекать внимание охраны, и незаметно похищать предмет прямо из-под носа. Да и кражи начали происходить как раз в это время.

— Пойду я, — заговорщически подмигнул Мэттью, перед тем как направиться за кулисы.

Грег, если честно, едва его услышал.

— Удачи, — добродушно хмыкнул он, вспоминая все неудачи Мэттью Каллахера с девушками.

— С Рождеством, — вместо прощания сказал Мэттью, а в это время фокусника на сцене сменили знакомые аккорды.

— С Рождеством, — запоздало ответил Грег, перед этим пытаясь найти в толпе её, но тот уже ушел.

— Приятный малый, — заметил Джей Джей.

— Да, неплохой, — отстраненно ответил он, уже никого и ничего не слыша, и с благоговением лаская взглядом женщину на сцене, хотя с благоговением его взгляд был совершенно не связан. Но он тут же отвел взгляд и встал.

— Ты куда? — удивился Джей Джей.

— Мне нужно кое-что проверить, — уклончиво ответил Грег, быстро идя к выходу. 

Подозреваемый уже мог быть на улице.

**Примечания:**

[1] — более известен как Биг Бен. Во время правления королевы Виктории журналисты называли Башню именем Св. Стефана, потому что заседания проходили в холле Св. Стефана. С 2012 года официально носит имя Башня Елизаветы, в честь бриллиантового юбилея королевы Елизаветы II.  
[2] — здание старого Вестминстерского дворца сгорело почти полностью в ночь на 16 октября 1834 из-за невнимательности и неосторожности пожарных, которым было велено избавиться от деревянных балок, что стали устаревшей системой учета.  
[3] — Ковент Гарденс в южной стороне Вэст Энда в Лондоне. В то время было популярным местом проституции. В основном это были «элитные» проститутки, в числе которых была Джейн Дуглас или мать Джейн — владелица борделя, что появился в середине 18-ого века.  
[4] — имеется в виду сифилис. Так назвал сифилис Джироламо Фракасторо в своей поэме. В 1530 году выходит его сочинение о сифилисе. Сифилис — хроническое системное венерическое инфекционное заболевание. Одним из лечений сифилиса было соединения ртути и ртутные мази, ближе к середине 19 века им стал йод. Презервативом пользовались в основном высшие слои общества, в то время он стоил очень дорого и рабочие должны были отдать за один трехмесячную зарплату, к тому же они не были осведомлены о венерических заболеваниях. Поэтому не видели в них нужды.  
[5] — 1 пенс был эквивалентен 1/12 шиллинга. 20 шиллингов составляли 1 фунт.  
[6] — шиллинг ушел из оборота в 1971 и был заменен пятью пенсами, что составляет 1/20 современного фунта.  
[7] — имеется в виду Наполеон I, французский государственный деятель и полководец, устроивший французскую революцию.  
[8] — имеется в виду Наполеон III, племянник Наполеона I, Шарль Луи, последний монарх Франции, что положил начало демократии. В 1870 году попал в плен к немцам откуда не вернулся.  
[9] — Полиция Метрополитана она же полиция Лондона. Основана в 1829 году, штаб-квартира Скотланд-Ярд.  
[10] — Blimey! (анг.) – ослепи меня. В разговорном русском: провалиться мне на этом месте, зуб даю; обязательно.


	7. Chapter VI. Discoveries in the Deadlock — Глава VI. Открытия в тупике

Как Грег и предполагал, подозреваемого на улице уже не было.

Ему не оставалось ничего кроме как выругаться и сплюнуть на дорогу. Отец и мать и так были в ужасе от его манер, но сейчас ему было все равно. Их рядом не было, но он уже во всей красе увидел, как отец хмурит брови, а между ними залегает складка и губы сжимаются в тонкую линию. Тот не одобрял испортившегося нрава сына, но и Грег к своей чести, в таких случаях старался избегать посторонних глаз. 

Мать бы обессиленно всплеснула руками, тяжело вздохнув. Она ничего не могла сделать, и она это понимала, а он в свою очередь чувствовал вину и стыд, чего всегда добивался от него отец одним своим грозным видом, но как оказалось, безрезультатно.

Будучи в Оксфорде, он насмотрелся на разные слои общества. И несмотря на то, что в самом Оксфорде большинство было из элитного сословия, как и он сам, в округе Оксфордшира были и другие, те, с которыми он не встречался, да и что говорить, даже в глаза не видел.

В первое время он брезгливо отводил взгляд, когда видел, как босоногие, чумазые дети занимаются чисткой обуви за мелочь, на которую нельзя даже было купить буханку хлеба. 

Нельзя было сказать, что все дети в Оксфорде были необразованными. Правительство старалось восполнить это допущение, но пока не особо получалось. [1]

Тяжелее всего приходилось чернокожим детям, старшее поколение ещё не забыло влияния рабства [2] и многие до сих пор поддерживали ее занимаясь пропагандой, поэтому зачастую им даже не платили, а за плохую работу больно били, к счастью, не прибегая к излюбленному делу моряков — сечи. Грег будучи ещё ребёнком (и к несчастью очень любопытным) своими глазами видел, как темнокожий парень, совсем еще мальчишка, года на два-три старше его самого, был подвешен за щиколотку на мачте, а потом жестоко высечен плетью. Грегори до сих пор помнил залитую кровью спину и борозды от плети. И он также отчетливо запомнил, что мальчишка не издал и звука пока его пороли.

Воспоминания о детстве заставили его неприязненно поморщится. Это навеяло ему воспоминания о семье и брате, о котором он бы не хотел вспоминать. 

Его старший брат Гилберт был не самым приятным человеком, и мнил, что он намного лучше других. Он также с энтузиазмом копировал Принца Альберта, [3] и у него, как и у Его Высочества, и что таить у большинства мужчин Британской Империи, были бакенбарды и усы.

Альберт «служил», как он говорил, на благо страны, каждый раз добавляя при этом, что каждой стране нужен кто-то кто отдаст за неё всё. Такие как он. 

Грег на это заявление лишь хмыкал. Ещё бы. С отличием закончив Оксфордский университет на факультете юриспруденции, он, добился того, чтобы не раз побывать на приеме в Букингемском дворце. [4] Будучи одним из тех, кто распоряжался правительством Ее Величества, как своим собственным, не могло быть иначе. Его коллеги, что не часто заглядывали в их дом, в шутку называли его «Серым Кардиналом». 

Грег никогда не спрашивал, но знал: тот стоял слишком высоко, и уж точно не он ловил мелких воришек лишь за один ничтожный (родители бы не одобрили его словарный запас) боб. [5] Он бы и рад отпустить их, так как знал, чаще всего те мальчишки, что воровали, жили в нищете, но долг не позволял. 

Однажды он даже пожалел одного паренька, оставив в его кармане флорин [5], намного больше, чем тот мог украсть, так как был слишком неопытен, да на этом и попался. Хотя Грегори понимал, что такие, как Стивен Вэнч, могут далеко пойти ради своей цели и что он ещё подпортит ему нервы в будущем.

Потом он видел Стивена в пекарне. Грег не отрицал, что тот мог работать по-честному, но что-то ему подсказывало, что тот взялся за старое и уже давно набил руку, но брать Вэнча было не на чем, а причастность Торка, которого он видел неподалеку, — напарника известного мошенника и дилера, Ричарда Рваное сердце, как его звали в округе, — нужно было доказать.

Какой-то шум привлек его внимание, и Грег резко вскинул голову. В нескольких футах от него промелькнуло знакомое пальто, и он, не раздумывая и секунды, рванул за ним.

— Стой! — заорал Грег не своим голосом, привлекая всеобщее внимание, и побуждая всех расступится. — Стой, кому говорю!

Но человек в знакомом пальто даже не замедлил шага, а наоборот, пустился на утек.

Грегори хватило ума не крикнуть: «Стоять, полиция!», иначе все было бы только хуже. Это привлекло бы слишком много ненужного внимания, не только к мошеннику, но также и к его персоне, а его, как раз, было более, чем достаточно после суда. 

Лишь рванув за ним следом, Грег понял, что поступил не слишком разумно. Он и так привлек лишнее внимание своим криком, и также он ничего не знал об этом фокуснике, но чутье, что никогда его не подводило, подсказывало ему — вот он, тот самый. Дэйвид Чарльз, главный прихвостень Милтона Ховарда, того самого Рваного Сердца.

Дэйвид петлял по улицам, правда ушёл он не слишком далеко, забредя в тупик Сент. Бридж-стрит. Грегори на это лишь ухмыльнулся. Видимо Чарльз был не настолько умен, как ему казалось. 

К тому же на роль фокусника он не походил, лучше на его месте смотрелся бы сам Ховард, который с легкостью отмывал большие количества денег. Скорее всего Чарльз был лишь для отвода глаз. Но значило ли это, что Джей Джею грозит опасность или это лишь прелюдия к чему-то большему? Ведь Ховарда, несмотря на годы погони, так и не поймали. Он ускользал, стоило подобраться слишком близко.

Грег настолько отвлёкся, что не заметил бездомного у самой стены, а зря. Тот набросился на него, стоило ему сделать шаг в их сторону. Пока он отбивался, Дэйвид смог ускользнуть, это он заметил сразу, как только уложил бездомного на землю.

Тот не сопротивлялся, и он с отвращением сдернул с него лоскут ткани, что закрывал от него лицо.

Какого же было его удивление, когда он узнал светлые волосы и лицо бездомного. Перед ним была одна из нераскрытых его загадок — Неизвестный. 

**Примечания:**

[1] — в первой половине десятнадцатого века в графстве Оксфордшир, на юге Англии, популяция города стремительно возросла. Производственных фабрик в то время было мало, а крупные производства по строительству машин появились лишь в начале тридцатых годов следующего века. Начиная с 1830-ого года, правительство старалось дать обучение детям, но его получали не все. К тому же все школы были приставлены к церкви. В 1858 из 403 частных дневных школ, 370 были англиканскими, 28 нонконформистскими (протестантская церковь) и 5 римско-католическими. Частные дневные школы — пансионат, общеобразовательные заведения, главной целью которых является подготовка по какой-либо специальности, а также подготовка к поступлению в высшие учебные заведения, обучение платное.  
[2] — рабство в Великобритании отменили лишь в 1833, официально в 1838, а включая все возможные нюансы на острове Святой Елены, Британской Ост-Индской компании и Цейлоне (Шри Ланке) в 1843. В описании наказаний использованы карикатуры Исаака Круикшанка и Джеймса Джиллрэя приложенные к парламентскому отчету Уильяма Уилберфорса.   
[3] — принц Альберт, муж королевы Виктории.   
[4] — Букингемский дворец официальная лондонская резиденция британских монархов.  
[5] — флорин — 2 шиллинга; боб — слэнг; шиллинг.


	8. Chapter VII. Not Very Pleasant Tidings — Глава VII. Не очень приятные известия

— Какого чёрта ты здесь делаешь? — зло зашипел Грег Неизвестному прямо в лицо.

— Здравствуйте, констебль Тэйбек, — улыбнувшись, поприветствовал его тот. — Кажется, вы меня узнали.

«Да он издевается!» — в бешенстве подумал Грегори, сжимая ворот сильнее.

— Наконец, я рад с вами познакомиться, — он хмуро кивает, не отводя от оного взгляда. — А то вы никого не замечаете, — продолжает тот, и Грег с большим трудом удерживает себя от того, чтобы не замахнуться и не ударить.

«Ах ты…» — но он не успевает додумать мысль до конца, как Неизвестный вырывается из его захвата, и уже стоит за его спиной. Грег вздрагивает. Он не ожидал, что тот так ловок, к тому же, определённые сомнения закрались ему в голову.

— Поднимайтесь, констебль. Спектакли нам ни к чему, — и только тут он замечает, что на шум сбежался народ. Неизвестный протягивает ему руку, чтобы помочь подняться, но он игнорирует её и поднимается сам.

Он сдерживает порыв сплюнуть на землю от досады. Этот человек всё также остаётся для него загадкой. У него есть ловкость, ум, манеры не присущие простым рабочим, и навыки. Он всё ещё помнил «Лунную сонату» в его исполнении.

Если он преступник, то ему, — Грегу, — он не по зубам.

— Идите в участок, мистер Тэйбек, там вам всё объяснят, — и больше ничего не объясняя, тот двинулся в сторону главной улицы.

— Стой, — хриплым голосом останавливает его Грег. — Как тебя зовут?

Неизвестный хмыкает, но не оборачивается, лишь немного склоняет голову.

— Зовите меня Патрик Джейн, констебль Тэйбек. И кстати, — На этот раз Грегу видно его лицо в профиль. — Мисс Тереза Лисбон — обручена, — на лице Патрика Джейна не было видно ни одной эмоции, лишь констатация факта. Но прозвучала она так, словно это была угроза. — Прошу меня простить, — он вежливо кивает и уходит.

Грег пинает ни в чём не повинный камень. Этот сукин сын поставил его на место, словно провинившегося щенка, и он его упустил. По сравнению с Джейном, Ховард был просто дилетантом. Грегори чувствовал это. Но он лучше проведёт остаток своей жизни в ненавистном ему Скотланд Ярде, чем признается в поражении.

Тупой осёл!

Скрипнув зубами от досады, Грег направился в Скотланд Ярд.

Ему ещё предстояло выяснить, как с этим связана _его_ Тереза.

Заявление главного следователя удивило его. Во-первых, едва он вошёл, как тут же послышались смешки с разных сторон, ему сразу стало неуютно. Он лишь обвёл всех хмурым взглядом, но промолчал.

Его спас начальник.

— А ну, заткнулись все. Грег, нам нужно поговорить.

Он кивает и направляется к Джонсу.

Тот одобряюще кивает ему, и требует:

— И принесите мне кофе, бездельники! Надеюсь, вы не растеряете два фартинга по дороге и вам хватит ума купить мне кофе не дороже, чем за хейпени? [1]

Участок взрывается хохотом, а Грег хмыкает: вот кто-кто, а Джонс не меняется.

— Мне сообщили, что сегодня ты столкнулся с неким Патриком Джейном, это так?

Грегори мрачно кивает.

— Скорее всего, у тебя много вопросов. Но спешу заверить, Джейн — наш человек.

— Детектив? — интересуется он с иронией. Ещё Видока [2] ему тут не хватало! На славного Чарльза, что стал образцом для подражания не только для Скотланд Ярда, но и для всей Империи в целом [3] он был непохож.

Ему в это слабо верилось, к тому же, Джей Джей бы сказал. Он был уверен, что тому было известно, раз он лично знал Патрика Джейна. Но вполне возможно он ошибался.

Джонс кивает.

— Но не совсем.

Грег хмурится.

— Как это понимать?

— Он… консультирует нас, — когда в поле зрения появляется Уэлис, он замолкает, эти двое друг друга всегда недолюбливали. Ещё с момента, как он поступил на службу.

Грегори молчит, пока Уэлис не скрывается в коридоре.

— Шутишь? Он же даже не работает у нас, а ведёт себя, как… — тут он не может сдержать ругательства.

Джонс усмехается.

— Так и есть, он та ещё заноза в заднице. Но он нужен нам, чтобы поймать Милтона.

— Но он дал уйти его подельнику! — возмущено замечает Грег.

— Это так, но так было нужно, Грег.

— Черта с два я буду с этим мирится! — в сердцах сказал он.

— Придётся, — спокойно замечает Джонс. — Иначе не видать нам поддержки Мэшборнов как своих ушей.

— А они тут причём? Неужели ты хочешь сказать, что он их родственник? — Грег раздраженно цокает языком.

— Нет, но у него есть их поддержка, а ещё невеста Уолтера Мэшборна — его хороший друг.

Грег ухмыляется: друг, конечно же. Он уже хорошо представил себе, как эти друзья составляют друг другу компанию. Но никак это не прокомментировал.

— Ну что ж, пусть так. Я обязан с ним сотрудничать, не так ли?

— Он знает, что делает, Грег. Сам Поллаки [4] его рекомендовал.

Грегори едва успел скрыть гримасу отвращения, появившуюся на лице при упоминании этого имени.

— И как с ним работать? — хмуро поинтересовался он. — Он же ничего мне не рассказал. Скрытный, чёрт бы его побрал!

— У тебя получится, — по-доброму усмехнулся Джонс. — Я тут слышал ты знаком с его другом и даже пытаешься её очаровать.

— Её? — переспросил Грег.

— Да, — тот кивнул. — Тереза Лисбон — друг Патрика Джейна, а ещё, — тут Джонс сделал паузу, — невеста Мэшборна.

Грегори потерял дар речи. Ему так и хотелось спросить: «И что теперь?».

Дьявол! А ведь он только минуту назад в красках представил себе как она...

Почему ему никто этого не сказал? А Джей Джей предпочёл отмалчиваться, хотя знал, что если Мэшборн узнает, ему придётся туго. Недаром тот был одним из богатейших людей в Империи и мог нанять кого угодно, даже киллера.

— Понял, — сухо ответил он.

— Прости, дружище, — сочувственно сказал Джонс. — И будь осторожен. С Джейном совладать непросто, но, однажды, если тебе доведётся назвать его другом, ты не пожалеешь. Верь мне.

Грег кивает. Он верит, но сейчас ему не до этого. Сейчас единственное, чего он хочет — это забыться, и попрощавшись, он всё же воплощает в реальность одну слишком часто проскальзывающую мысль — идёт в Ковент Гарденс к очаровательной Джейн, может та ему поднимет настроение своим ассортиментом.

**Примечания:**

[1] — один фартинг составляет 1/4 пенни, а хейпени ровно половину пенни. В данном случае Джонс называет одну и ту же сумму за кофе, что в людных улицах города можно было найти почти на каждом шагу.

[2] — Эжен Франсуа Видок, человек, который вдохновил многих писателей, таких как Эдгар Алан По, Виктор Гюго, Оноре Де Бальзак и других. Некогда преступник Видок одним из первых открыл частное детективное агенство и стал «отцом» уголовного розыска (1775-1857).

[3] — имеется в виду Чарльз Фредерик Филд, служивший в Скотланд Ярде и после открывший своё агенство. Именно он стал прототипом инспектора Бакета в романе Чарльза Дикенса «Холодный дом» (1805–1874).

[4] — Игнатиус Пол Поллаки, по происхождению — венгр. Один из служащих Филда. Поллаки ушёл от него в 1862 и обосновал своё собственное агенство и стал один из известнейших детективов в Британии.


	9. Chapter VIII. Good News Around the Corner — Really Good News — Глава VIII. Хорошие новости — хороши вдвойне

**Лондон. Январь 1859 года.**

Будь на месте Грега кто-то ещё, он бы уже давно сдался. Но это же Грег, — Гроза семи морей, как его за глаза называли представительницы прекрасного пола, и ему, к слову, нечего было скрывать, — он никогда не сдавался. И даже заваленный работой и все возможными отсчётами за предыдущий год, он думал об этом.

Нельзя было сказать, что жизнь к нему несправедлива, но разменяв уже четвёртый десяток ему стоило задумываться почему же ему всё также не везёт. Кэтрин — счастливица! — выскочила замуж даже не задумываясь. А ведь сестра-то младшая! Едва третий десяток разменяла, а уже муж, дети, семья.

А у него никого.

Конечно он понимал, что у каждого своя жизнь, своя судьба, но всё чаще он начинал задумываться о том, что где-то в прошлом он сильно ошибся. Возможно пышногрудая Мэри была его судьбой? А может привлекательная блондинка с экзотическим именем Грета? Или пышка Кэтрин? У неё была прекрасная фигура… Или высокая, рыжеволосая бестия Элизабет? А может кучеряжка Энн?..

Слишком много женщин было в его жизни, но так сильно он хотел лишь одну, и она была помолвлена. Ох, Тереза… Всё в этой женщине было прекрасным, а её лицо и фигура в том зелёном платье всё стояли перед глазами.

Грег с раздражением посмотрел на ухмыляющегося Свифта. Свифт перевёлся к ним две недели назад из Ливерпуля, и успел порядком всех достать, а его странное картавое произношение лишь всё усугубляло. 

Он в ответ кисло ему улыбнулся и отодвинул пергамент в сторону, когда понял, что в отсчёт не сможет добавить и слова. Прошёл почти месяц, а с момента встречи с Патриком Джейном, — не повезло же ему с фамилией! — ничего не изменилось, — зацепок в деле о поимке Милтона не было. Да и Чарльза было нигде не видно, как и того фокусника, что ошивался в трактире.

И с самим Джейном он больше не сталкивался, сколько бы не ходил в трактир Джей Джея. Тот говорил, что он переехал, но Грегу слабо верилось, а допрашивать старого друга не очень хотелось. 

Но больше всего ему не хватало Терезы, он не видел её с того памятного дня в суде. Та больше не появлялась на сцене трактира, может боялась, а может и жених её запретил, беспокоился. Охранял своё, ведь такие как Мэшборн своего не упустят. А она была лакомым кусочком. Оставалось загадкой почему Джейн, несмотря на свою харизму, оставался для такой женщины лишь другом. Теперь он был в этом уверен. Тот был лишь другом, хотя он уверен, тот мог стать намного большим в её жизни.

Грег мотнул головой. Голова была забита совершенно не тем, чем следовало бы.

Он с тоской вспоминал семейный ужин в канун Рождества. Отец снова взялся за своё, убеждая его в том, что ему нужно было поступить на юридический, как Гилберт. К слову сам Гилберт решил отмолчаться, в прочем, как всегда. Мама пыталась образумить отца и сказать, что из него получился довольно неплохой констебль, что по словам матери значило, что она им гордиться. А Грегу больше ничего и не было нужно.

Единственное, что обрадовало его на семейном ужине, это приезд сестры и племянников. Мужу Кэтрин, к слову довольно приятному человеку, пришлось отлучиться из-за срочного вызова. Все лишь покивали, что да, сложно быть врачом, особенно, когда совсем недавно была вспышка холеры.

Кэтрин на это лишь фыркнула, прекрасно зная, что если была бы воля отца, Артур Уэверли был бы отправлен восвояси, а саму Кэтрин бы отправили на остров на юге Англии, в Уайт. Что считалось очень престижным, ведь именно там Королева Виктория и Принц Альберт построили Осборн-Хаус, свою летнюю резиденцию. [1] Возможно именно поэтому Артур был нечастым гостем в их доме. Отец его недолюбливал, и на все просьбы матери отзывался категорично.

Несколько раз Грегори обращался к нему за помощью, и тот охотно её предоставлял, тем самым помогая распутать дело. Одно дело Палмера [2] чего стоило! Никто не мог даже подумать, что врач мог так поступить: убить всю свою семью ради собственной выгоды... 

Грег поднялся на ноги, чтобы немного размяться. Возможно стоило даже заглянуть в национальную портретную галерею, поговаривали, там даже есть Чандосовский портрет Уильяма Шекспира. [3] А то коллеги только и делали, что судачили о Элизабет Блеквэлл, словно других дел не было. [4]

Перед тем как выйти он заглянул к Джонсу, но тот не сказал ему ничего нового. Выходя он столкнулся с Уэлисом, тот был в скверном расположении духа, и бурчал себе что-то под нос. Пару мгновений спустя дверь за спиной Грега с треском захлопнулась. Случилось что-то сверх меры, раз Уэлис явился к Джонсу.

Он лишь пожал плечами на недоумевающие взгляды коллег.

Стоило ему только выйти на улицу, как его тут же догнал Свифт: 

— Тэйбек, Джонс вызывает тебя к себе.

Грегори выругался.

А он только собирался немного передохнуть после шестичасового сидения за отсчётами.

Однако стоило ему только зайти к Джонсу, как всю хандру как рукой сняло, и его даже не смутило присутствие Уэлиса.

— У нас есть зацепка по Милтону. Попался один из его подельников.

— Чарльз? — тут же поинтересовался Грег, уже предвкушая большой улов.

— Лучше. Мы взяли Торка, — по лицу Джонса было видно, что тот очень доволен.

Определённо улов был большим.

**Примечания:**

[1] — дворец в итальянском стиле, выстроенный королевой Викторией и её супругом Альбертом в качестве летней, приморской резиденции в городке Ист-Каус на северном побережье острова Уайт в 1845-51 гг. Остров Уайт самый большой остров у побережья Англии, расположен в проливе Ла-Манш на расстоянии 5-8 км от побережья графства Хемпшир, отделён от острова Великобритания проливом Те-Солент.

[2] — британский серийный убийца. Совершил целый ряд убийств с помощью отравлений, целью которых было обогащение. Был осуждён и повешен в 1856 году.

[3] — мужской портрет начала XVII века, названный по имени одного из бывших владельцев, Джеймса Бриджеса, 3-го герцога Чандоса (1731—1789). В настоящие время невозможно определить достоверность предположения, что на портрете изображен Уильм Шекспир.

[4] — первая женщина, получившая высшее медицинское образование в США и включённая в «UK Medical Register». «UK Medical Register» — специальное учреждение, которое ведёт официальный учёт врачей Соединенного Королевства. Ложное заявление о членстве является преступлением.


	10. Chapter IX. To See What's Hidden — Глава IX. Увидеть то, что скрыто

Ощущение того, что за этим большим уловом кроется что-то ещё не отпускало его. И он старался гнать от себя назойливый внутренний голос, который твердил ему, что на этом всё не закончится.

И следующий вопрос, слетевший с его губ, лишь подтвердил это.

— Кто поймал Торка, Джонс? Кто этот счастливец, которому можно пожать руку?

— Ты его знаешь, Грег, — просто ответил Джонс.

Уэлис добавил:

— Патрик Джейн. Он славно сработался с одним мальчишкой пекарем, кажется его зовут Стивен Вэнч.

Грег застыл.

— Ну чего словно замёрз, — добродушно окликнул его Джонс. — Да-да, тот самый Вэнч, которому ты всунул флорин, вместо того, чтобы арестовать. Ты думал я не знаю? Этим ты спас мальчишке жизнь. Ты разве не знал, что он записался добровольцем в отряд патрулирующих?

Грегори мотнул головой. Он и правда не знал.

— То-то же. Я не знаю, как его нашёл Джейн, хотя он тот ещё проныра, везде найдёт лазейку, но Вэнч согласился ему помочь. Помнишь, ты как-то говорил, что рядом с его пекарней ошивается Ричард?

— Помню, — наконец ответил Грег, понимая, что выглядит глупо с выпученными глазами и совершенно неверящим взглядом.

— Они отслеживали его уже пару месяцев, когда Торк своей целью выбрал ювелирный магазин напротив. Прибыли у старика Мэттьюза было мало, как и ценностей, но видимо что-то было в этой лавке, раз он решился туда сунуться.

Уэлис хмыкнул.

— Даже не надейся, что это было случайно, — сказал он. — Джейн видимо подстроил это, знать бы только как...

Джонс кивнул.

— У мисс Лисбон хорошие связи. Её дед воевал на флоте и участвовал в Трафальгарском сражении, побывал на HMS Victory, но сам воевал на HMS Royal Sovereign, где едва не погиб, так как был серьёзно ранен, а позже участвовал в пятой коалиции. [1] После чего он ушёл в отставку дослужившись до адмирала, так как подрастал его сын.

— К тому же, её поддерживает Мэшборн, — добавил Уэлис.

Тут Грегори едва не взорвался. Ему каждый раз невзначай напоминают, что она занята. Он уже это понял, но её образ не желал выходить из головы.

— Значит ли это то, что она тоже неким образом причастна к поимке Торка? — уточнил Грег.

Джон и Уэлис закивали.

— Да. Несмотря на то, что женщины не приветствуются в нашей сфере, она нам очень помогла. Умная женщина, — восхищённо сказал Уэлис.

Джонс хохотнул.

— Не раскатывай губу, Уэлис.

Уэлис на это лишь скупо улыбнулся.

— Джейн будет с минуты на минуту, он должен будет привезти важную улику, — И стоило ему это сказать, как дверь распахнулась.

— Простите за ожидание, — произнёс знакомый голос, и Грегу не нужно было оборачиваться, чтобы узнать его.

— Джейн, — в один голос поприветствовали его все трое. А Грегори всё же пришлось обернуться.

— Вот ваша улика, — Джейн вытянул из кармана платок, в котором что-то зазвенело.

— Что это? — оживлённо поинтересовался Уэлис.

— Это, мистер Уэлис, — карманные часы, украденные из одной из центральных ювелирных, куда в последний раз сэр Генри отнёс часы своего брата сэра Джона Пьерса, [2] так как крупный рубин на его крышке в последнее время сидел не очень плотно, где они пролежали довольно продолжительное время. Которые, как вы уже вероятно догадались, были украдены из той самой ювелирной. Торк оставил их на прилавке у старика Мэттьюза, когда убегал из лавки.

Грег подавил поднимающееся раздражение, уж больно самодовольно это прозвучало, а Уэлис тем временем довольно потёр руки.

— И как же у вас получилось поймать его с поличным? — поинтересовался он.

— Мисс Тереза Лисбон мне помогла. Она была там, когда это случилось.

— Вы позволили мисс Лисбон стать приманкой? — не выдержал Грег.

— Да, — просто ответил Джейн.

— Да как вы... — он понимал, что его целиком захватывает злость.

— Я вызвалась сама, — с порога раздался голос.

Никто из присутствующих даже не заметил, как она вошла. И она выглядело восхитительно: ниспадающие вниз кудри обрамляли её лицо и прикрывали обнажённую шею, делая её ещё соблазнительней.

Грегори сглотнул, поспешно отводя взгляд.

— Мисс Лисбон, — учтиво поздоровался Джонс, целуя её руку. — Для нас честь, что вы участвовали в этом.

— Ну что вы, — щеки Терезы окрасил лёгкий румянец.

— Она здесь как свидетель, — как бы между прочим добавил Джейн, прерывая любезность. Но никто словно этого и не заметил.

— Патрик... — Тереза хотела что-то добавить, но Джейн оборвал её, а их фамильярность сильно задела Грега:

— Тереза, Уолтер мне не простит, если ты задержишься.

Щеки Терезы зарделись ещё сильнее, однако голос её был твёрд и холоден.

— Я сама могу о себе позаботиться, — и она, извинившись, вышла.

«Гордая», — про себя восхищённо подумал Грегори.

Джонс откашлялся.

— Что ж, раз мисс Лисбон здесь как свидетель, я позову её. Это не должно занять много времени, — сказал Джонс.

Джейн кивнул.

Он и Уэлис вышли следом за Терезой.

— Отлично. Не желаете чаю, констебль Тэйбек? — обратился к нему Джейн.

— Грег, — представился он. Его раздражало, что к нему обращаются по долгу службы.

— Грег. Я Патрик, — он протянул ему руку для рукопожатия и Грег пожал её. — Не хотите чаю? Это хоть и не должно занять много времени, может занять намного больше.

Грегори согласно кивнул.

— Пожалуй, только я бы не отказался от кофе.

— Ещё лучше. Недалеко отсюда есть неплохая булочная.

Тут Грег догадался, что говорит он как раз о той булочной, в которой работает Стивен.

— С удовольствием пройдусь с вами.

Однако было ещё кое-что, что его беспокоило.

— Мисс Лисбон только недавно была в суде и...

— Она справиться, — убедил его Джейн. — Не беспокойтесь об этом. Дед рассказал ей всё, что мог о таких случаях, а она была довольно способной ученицей, раз смогла вызвать уважение у самого Уэлиса, — тут он хмыкнул. — А это совсем непросто.

— Да уж, — согласился с ним Грег, хотя мысли его были далеко. — Как давно вы знакомы с мисс Лисбон, Патрик?

— Достаточно, чтобы сказать, что она прекрасный друг, — уклончиво ответил Джейн, и Грег его прекрасно понял.

Напряжение нарастало, видимо для этого человека тема Терезы Лисбон была не самой безопасной.

—  Что вы там говорили о булочной? Что-то я проголодался, — перевёл тему в другое русло Грег.

Джейн кивнул.

— Там как раз подают замечательный пудинг, его печёт жена мистера Найта, а хозяин булочной, Артур просто добрейший человек.

 

**Примечания:**

[1] — Трафальгарское сражение — историческое морское сражение между британскими и франко-испанскими морскими силами. Произошло 21 октября 1805 года у мыса Трафальгар на Атлантическом побережье Испании около города Кадис. HMS Victory (1765) — 104-пушечный линейный корабль первого ранга Королевского флота Великобритании. Принимал участие во многих морских боях, в том числе и в Трафальгарском сражении, во время которого на его борту был смертельно ранен адмирал Нельсон. Капитаном корабля во время Трафальгарского сражения был вице-адмирал Томас Харди. После 1812 года не принимал участия в боевых действиях, а с 12 января 1922 года находится на постоянной стоянке в самом старом морском доке в Портсмуте. HMS Royal Sovereign (1786) — 100-пушечный линейный корабль первого ранга. Третий корабль Королевского флота, названный в честь царствующего дома и первый вступивший в бой на Трафальгаре в 1805 году, капитаном был Эдвард Ротергем. Война пятой коалиции также известная как австро-французская война — военный конфликт между Австрийской империей и Великобританией, с одной стороны, и Французской империей Наполеона и его союзниками, с другой c 9 апреля — 14 октября 1809 года.

[2] — Джон Пьерс — шестой баронет Тристернского аббатства в Ирландии. Стал известен из-за скандала поэмы сэра Джона Бетчмена (британский поэт и писатель) «Сэр Джон Пьерс».


	11. Chapter X. Old acquaintance, new ally — Глава X. Старый знакомый, новый союзник

Стоило ему только выйти из здания, как новый сюрприз ждал его за порогом — Тереза Лисбон ждала их. Хотя почему их? Вероятно, только Джейна. Назвать его Патриком не поворачивался язык, они не были настолько близки, хотя сам буквально только что настоял на том, чтобы его называли по имени. Черт возьми.

Ему пришлось глубоко вздохнуть, напомнив себе, что он думал об этих двоих. Что они любовники. _Любовники._ При мысли об этом он сильно сжал руки в кулаки и не смог с собой ничего поделать. Он ревновал. Не её жениха, а чёртова Патрика Джейна, который был для неё другом.

Он не стал врать себе, что хотел бы оказаться на его месте. А затем, возможно… Нет. Ему не стоит об этом думать. Особенно о том румянце, который окрашивал её щеки, когда он говорил ей лестные комплименты.

А сейчас он просто смотрел, и ему казалось, что сейчас она намного дальше чем, когда она была на сцене.

Он моргнул и наваждение исчезло.

— Мисс Лисбон, — он учтиво кивнул ей.

Она улыбнулась ему, а затем повернулась к Джейну так и не произнеся ни слова.  
Послышался вздох.

— Мистер Тэйбек… Грег, — поправился Джейн. — Пожалуй наш поход в булочную придётся отложить. Передавайте Стивену от меня привет.

Грег хмыкнул и с глухим раздражением заткнул своё воображение. Где, чёрт его возьми, Джонс, когда он нужен? Ему очень не хотелось уходить, но манеры…

Дьявол. Иногда он хотел быть наглым оборванцем и послать тактичность к чёрту.

— До встречи.

Только шагнув на порог булочной, он тут же увидел Стивена. В помещении никого не было, поэтому Грег сразу же подошёл к прилавку.

Стивен сразу же узнал его, и на лице юноши расцвела улыбка.

— Мистер Тэйбек! Как же я рад вас видеть! Хотите чего-нибудь? Правда мы скоро закрываемся, но, думаю Роберт не будет против…

Грег замахал руками.

— Нет, ничего не надо. Разве только вон ту клубничную тарталетку… — не то, чтобы Грег любил сладкое, но он не мог не купить немного гостинцев для своих племянников. Правда Кэтрин будет ужасно ворчать, что он слишком их балует, но ему было не впервой. — Четыре штуки, пожалуйста.

— Прекрасный выбор! — улыбнулся ему Стивен. — Я положу вам ещё парочку яблочных за счёт заведения, они просто божественны, на вкус как маленький яблочный пирог…

Грегори не возражал. Правда мысль, что он будет отличаться от всех остальных посетителей, ему претила.

— Тебе здесь нравится? — поинтересовался он, наблюдая как аккуратно Стивен берёт выпечку.

— Нравится, — кивнул Стивен. — Правда то, что всё находится под землёй, немного неудобно, но по крайней мере, это позволяет мистеру Найту хоть немного отдохнуть, а то он работает дни и ночи напролёт, и даже десятичасовой акт [1] не спасает.

Грег шутку оценил.

— Слишком много лежит на тарелке, да? [2]

— Вот уж точно. И если бы не вы я бы, наверное, никогда не узнал, как это мистер Тэйбек…

— Грег, зови меня Грег.

— Грег. Да. Хорошо. Спасибо, Грег, — и совершенно мальчишеская улыбка осветила лицо Стивена.

Грег не знал, как подступиться к этому вопросу. Ему было любопытно, и он ничего не мог с собой поделать:

— Ты давно знаешь мистера Джейна, Стивен?

— Джейна? — Стивен нахмурился. — А! Патрик… Ну, история получилась забавная. — Но он тут же насторожился. — А что?

— Я тут его встретил, он просил передать привет. Ну, вы же слышали о деле Молли Сандерс? Мы оба проходили там свидетелями. Там и познакомились. Он оказывается что-то вроде детектива. Джонс его так хвалит.

Стивен фыркнул.

— Консультанта.

— А, да. Точно. Так как вы познакомились?

— Как-то раз будучи по поручению Вэнча мне нужно было пробраться в один дом, — тут он осёкся.

Грегори хмыкнул.

— Я никому не скажу, продолжай.

— Это было ещё когда я новичком был. Так вот. Хозяин дома был человеком рассеянным, по крайней мере мне так казалось. Он всегда оставлял калитку открытой. А его жена Анжела всегда оставляла на одном и том же месте полпенни. Дело всегда происходило вечером, когда все уже ложились спать. Мне стало любопытно. Я долго не мог понять зачем, и всегда бессовестно забирал их, пока однажды не заметил маленькую девочку, выходящую из дома. Какая же она была красивая! Вы бы её видели… — тут Стивен погрустнел. — Она что-то бормотала себе под нос о щедрой фее и что видимо она что-то натворила раз нет её подарка. Когда она ушла, я, почувствовав стыд, положил монетку обратно. И тут меня подловил хозяин дома. Так я и познакомился с Патриком.

— Но у Джейна нет семьи… — удивлённо заметил Грег.

— Была, — глухо отозвался Стивен. — Я думал вы знаете.

Грег промолчал. Он ни черта не знал о Джейне. И не уверен, что хочет знать.

Когда молчание затянулось, Стивен, смущённо откашлявшись, добавил:

— Он очень сильно помог мне тогда.

— Но вещь ты выкрал? — хмыкнул Грег.

— О, да. Но Патрик знает, он… подменил её, что ли? В общем, я не знаю, но Торк ничего не заметил.

— И ты ему не сказал?

— Не сказал.

— Ты всё ещё работаешь на Торка? — прямо спросил Грег.

Стивен отвёл взгляд.

— Не совсем.

— Как это?..

— Я… помогаю Скотланд Ярду…

— Информируя их? — догадался Грег.

Стивен кивнул.

— Это опасно, Стивен. Ты можешь пострадать.

— Я знаю. Но это стоит того.

— Даже сейчас, чёрт возьми, ты в опасности разговаривая со мной.

— Я не боюсь. Вы спасли мне жизнь, Грег. Я не боюсь.

**Примечания:**

[1] — десятичасовой акт — Factory Act или как его ещё называют, Ten Hours Act (1847) — акт, не позволяющий детям от 13 до 18 и женщинам работать больше десяти часов в день в будние дни и восемь часов по субботам.

[2] — фразеологизм. "Have too much on one's plate" значит быть очень занятым. 


End file.
